Hand to Hand
by BladeMaster44
Summary: Cloud needs to get in some hand to hand combat training, and who better to help than Tifa. But does simple exercise and practice turn into more physical contact than they thought? Find out when fists fly.
1. Round 1

**Guess whose back? Yep…well it's just past midnight and I felt the urge to write a story I thought would be fun. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Cloud jabbed the punching bag repeatedly. He let out a grunt with each strike. He had to get this frustration and bottled up tension somehow. Soldier training was running him into the ground and he had to take it out on something.

"Hey Cloud, does that bag owe you money? Cuz you're really laying into it" he heard a familiar voice say behind him as he continued his punches.

Of course it was Cloud's fellow soldier and best friend Zack. He always had a wise crack for Cloud, regardless if it was positive or negative. Cloud had grown to just tune him out most of the time. It helped him focus easier.

"Go away Zack, I'm busy man…." Cloud trailed off as he continued practicing. Zack walked around him and watched him pound the punching bag with more force with each punch. Eventually Cloud punched it so hard it nearly flew off the chain holding it to the ceiling, leading to Cloud taking a break and leaving the bag barely hanging. After a whistle, Zack had another crude remark.

"Dammmmnnn, someone's worked up. What's on your mind man? " Zack pestered him as he took off his wrist tape and packed his bag to leave.

"Nothing….I just needed to release some stress. Training is killing me" Cloud answered back.

"There are other ways to relieve stress than nearly breaking the gym equipment man" Zack tried to add some humor the conversation. "Ever thought of doing something with someone else?"

"Like what exactly?" Cloud asked as the two walked out of the gym to the practice field.

"Oh I don't know…physical time with females? Haha" Zack laughed as he hoped over the fence as Cloud followed and put his bag down.

"I'm not just going to shack up with some random girl at the bar Zack" Cloud answered back while putting on his sparring gloves.

"I didn't mean it like that man, but what I have in mind involves a bar girl" Zack's eyes drifted to the side of the field, where the owner of the 7th heaven bar, Tifa Lockheart, was practicing her fighting skills.

"What are you getting at Zack?" Cloud asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Simple man, we kill two birds with one stone and get Tifa to practice with you" Zack said as he ran over to talk to Tifa. Cloud stood there with an open mouth, trying to say something but Zack was too quick. He was a bit apprehensive to have to practice hand to hand with one of, if not the best, hand to hand fighter in town. He always was impressed of Tifa's skill in combat, even more with the fact she could hold her own against any of Soldier's best. Cloud tried to prepare as the two walked his way.

"So Zack here tells me you need to let off some steam, and I just so happen to need a sparring partner…so _spiky_….what do you say?" Tifa said looking at him with a smirk on her face and fire in her eyes. He couldn't look away. Something about her spirit drew him in. He knew he couldn't say no to her, no matter how hard he tried.

"uh…su…sure no problem." He stumbled on his words…he hated when he did this. He would have to hurt Zack for putting him through this later.

"Great!" She said with a smile on her face, "Zack, get clear, this is going to get intense" she said as she prepared her fighting stance.

"Oh boy" Zack said as he quickly jumped back.

"Hey, wait-"Cloud was struck directly in his chest with a solid punch from his fair haired partner. He gritted his teeth as the shot sent him off his feet and he hit the ground. He had forgotten how hard she hit.

"Wow…is it over before it's even started?" Zack commented from the sidelines.

"Come on Spiky, one punch can't put you down," Tifa said down to him, "unless of course, you're out of shape and I've just gotten better than you" she said sticking out her tongue.

Cloud growled and gritted his teeth as he began to get back up. He wouldn't allow himself to get caught off guard again. Not by Tifa…no…he wouldn't give Zack the satisfaction of seeing him lose. He raised his arms and prepared for a counter attack as he stared down Tifa.

* * *

**Yes the first part is done. This is only the start if the reception is good, so please review and let me know you like it. It gets more…heavy…later haha. Play fighting can lead to things when the two know each other. Stay tuned.**

**-BM**


	2. The winner is

Cloud knew he had to come up with some sort of offense…and fast. Tifa stared him down, trying to read into his thoughts and plan.

"Jokes on you Tifa," Cloud thought to himself, "I hardly think when I fight." Cloud readied himself and sprung at her, going on the offensive. He threw a few punches at her with haste, hoping the flurry would throw her off. Not to his surprise she kept up and dodged them all, even parrying a few.

"Come on Cloud, you're not the kind to show mercy, give me your all" Tifa bantered at him during his attack. Cloud was trying to keep his cool but Zack egging him on from the sidelines and Tifa's comments were beginning to bug him. He normally wouldn't be so distracted if it wasn't for the day he had and the fact Tifa was wearing a low cute black t shirt.

"Now that's just not fair" Cloud thought, trying to not stare and lose focus at the task at hand. He figured it was time to get an upper hand and use his legs to fight. He managed to grab Tifa's punch and hold her fist before delivering a swift kick to her side, causing her to stagger.

"Ow, hey who said you could kick me Cloud!?" Tifa shouted as she recovered.

"You never said they were off limits miss close combat" Cloud retorted as he readied himself again. He knew it was an underhanded trick but he felt it was fair play compared to the mind games she was playing with him. He wiped the sweat from his brow and guarded against her flying kick.

"Fine, if kicks are legal, get ready for defeat soldier!" Tifa proclaimed, coming down with a hard kick to Cloud's guard. He managed to hold the kick and take most of the impact, then moving a hand to grab hold of her ankle and pull her down. Tifa adapted to the counter and came up with a barrage of punches, which he dodged and blocked. With each punch, he could see more sweat appearing on her brow, almost glinting in the sunlight. For some reason, the image of her sweaty and worn out did something for him, not helping his concentration.

"Fight back man! Offense offense!" Zack egged on from the sidelines. Cloud tried his best to tune him out. He needed to get more offense in if wanted to win this match. Cloud figured he could grab her upper arm, that way leaving her open. His timing however, wasn't what he expected.

"Got you!" Tifa shouted as his hand missed its mark and she moved in to deliver a knee to his abdomen, dropping him. Cloud almost had the wind knocked out of him, and he dropped to the ground. Zack let out a groan, hoping Cloud would have won. Tifa moved to the side, catching her breath.

"Good match, spiky. But looks like I win this round" Tifa said trying to catch her breath. Cloud looked up at her and had to keep his thoughts straight, due to Tifa's state and the way she looked. He couldn't place why, but the way she stood and smelled after the fight drove him crazy.

"Yeah….good match" Cloud said also catching his breath.

"We will have to do this again" Tifa said picking up her gear. "Sorry I can't stay, gotta get clean and open the bar tonight, see you guys later!"

"Aw man how did you lose man?" Zack hounded Cloud as he walked up and helped him up.

"I don't know man….I think that low cut shirt had something to do with it" Cloud said as he stood up.

"See? I knew you had a thing for her. Your gonna blame your lose on her wardrobe? Ha" Zack poked fun at him.

"I said it was distracting….Anyway…want to get a drink tonight?" Cloud offered.

"Going to have round two with her after closing time? Haha" Zack continued.

"Bite me Zack" Cloud said angrily.

"No thanks, that's Tifa's job" Zack pestered him. Cloud hated Zack's ribbing but at least he had one good idea….he would have to even the score soon. Tifa wasn't going to get away with her win. Not to mention he was looking at her while fighting, better than any soldier any day.


End file.
